superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bubblestand and Ripped Pants (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Bubblestand"'' |- |'Story by' |Steve Little Martin Olson Merriwether Williams |- |'Written by' |Rick Farmiloe Thurop Van Orman Joe Murray Mark O'Hare |- |'Storyboard Director' |Rick Farmiloe |- |'Storyboard' |Thurop Van Orman |- |'Animation Director' |Lindsey Pollard |- |'Creative Director' |Mark O'Hare |- | colspan="2" |''"Ripped Pants"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Mark O'Hare |- |'Story' |Francesca Marie Smith |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Peter Burns |- |'Animation Director' |Edgar Larrazábal |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producer' |Donna Castricone |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Peter Burns |- |'Writers' |Peter Burns Mr. Lawrence Tim Hill Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Script Coordinator' |Alex Gordon |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob/Narrator |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick Star |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy Cheeks/Loser #3 |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Castle Fish/Loser/Marshmellow Fish/Surfer |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Lifeguard/Pants/Loser #2/Lou Vendor |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Customer/Ice Cream Fish/Announcer/Larry the Lobster/Perch Perkins |- |'Peter Strauss' |Singer |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Alex Gordon |- |'Executive Assistant' |Jennie Monica |- |'Recording Engineer' |Al Johnson |- |'2nd Engineer' |Jim Leber |- |'Assistant Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Audio Supervisor and Dialogue Editor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Operator' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Animatic Scanner' |Jon Delaurie |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Carl Greenblatt Bruce B. Heller Bill Reiss Soonjin Mooney Rhoydon Shishido Kelly James |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Clean-Up Artist' |Soonjin Mooney |- |'Artist Intern' |Cynthia Tello |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Dave Gordon |- |'BG Layout Design' |Kenny Pittenger John Seymore |- |'Background Painters' |Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'Digital BG Supervisor' |Andrew Brandou |- |'Digital BG Coordinator' |Walter Hong |- |'Digital BG Assistants' |Stephen Christian David Wigforss |- |'Supervising Color Stylist' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Assistant Color Key' |Meg Hanna |- |'Sheet Timers' |Robert Hughes Sean Dempsey Tom Yasumi Richard Collado |- |'Final Checkers' |Karen Shaffer Sandi Hathcock Bob Hathcock Gary Hall Wolfgang Reitherman |- |'Production Coordinators' |Megan Brown June Tedesco |- |'Production Assistants' |Marcy Dewey Derek Iversen |- |'Post Production Director' |Heather Adams |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Wendi McNeese |- |'Post Production Assistants' |Matt Brown Michelle Smith Shawn Trask |- |'Picture Editors' |Christopher Hink Lynn Hobson |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer' |Jeff Hutchins |- |'Sound FX Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'ADR Recordist' |Pablo Isola |- |'Sound Editors' |Gabriel Rosas Jerry Winicki Rick Hinson Brian F. Mars Brad Carrow Timothy J. Borquez Mark Orfanos Roy Braverman |- |'Dialogue - ADR Editor' |Jason Freeman |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Timothy J. Garrity Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon Nick Jennings Alan Smart Sherm Cohen Tim Hill Alex Gordon Jennie Monica Walt Dohrn Jay Lender Sam Henderson Dan Povenmire Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Kurt Dumas |- |'Foley Mixer' |Brad Brock |- |'Foley Artists' |Diane Greco Richard Partlow Aran Tanchum Vincent Guisetti Sanaa Kelley Jeffrey Kettle Monette Holderer |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steve Belfer Brad Carow |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music "Los Mel-Tones" "The Langhorns" |- |'"I Ripped My Pants" Song' |Lyrics by Thurop Vaan Orman, Andy Paley, Saltpeter Composed by Saltpeter |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Brian Birkland Dan Aguilar Kip Gibson |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Anderson Video Encore Video Todd AO - Hollywood Digital Horta Editorial |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. Sample Corporation |- |'Wave Footage Provided by' |Corbis |- |'Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Brian A. Miller |- |'Special Thanks to' |Kemp Elementary School State Farm Insurance Nationwide Insurance Tom Kenny Discovery Zone Columbia Tristar Home Video Paramount Home Video Lucasfilm, Inc. THX |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2000 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Uncredited Category:Episode credits Category:Season 1